Something's coming
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: When Dean left the Hunters he was looking for something. He found it in the brother of the leader of the Hunters rivals, the Angels. Now Castiel has begged him to stop the rivalry. Can he, or will their star-crossed love be fated for doom? (Destiel version of West Side Story)
1. Something's coming

It's five thirty pm on a hot late summer's day. A handsome blond haired boy about nineteen is painting a sign in white paint that will say _Singer's Auto Shop._ Another boy younger yet taller with long brown hair is holding the ladder for him.

"C'mon Dean you can't say no without saying why not." He says.

The boy on the ladder looks down with a cheeky grin, "OK, why not?"

As Dean Climbs down he hears. "Because it's your little brother Sam." He looks up at his work.

"Are you sure that looks that looks ok? Over twenty years Bobby's had this place, I wanted to surprise him with a new sign."

Sam rolls his eyes "Dean this is important!"

Dean copies the motion, "Go play with your little band of Hunters!"

"The Hunters are the greatest!"

"Were." Dean puts down the paintbrush and wipes his hands on a towel.

"You've found something better?"

"No not yet but…. "He pauses and sits on a spare wooden crate. "Sammy every damn night for the past month I wake up and I'm reachin' out for somethin'."

Sam sits next to his brother. "What?"

Dean stands up and looks at the sky." I don't know. It's right outside the door. 'Round the corner, but it's comin'!"

Sam looks at his brother's back suddenly feeling irritated." _What _is? "Tell me!"

"I don't know! It's like the kick I used to get bein' a Hunter."

"The kick comes from people Dean. Now c'mon the Angels fight hard. We need your help."

Dean sighs. "Sammy I've had it!"

"I've already told the guys you'd be there."

With a ruthful grin Dean turns. "What time?

"10:00?"

10:00 it is."

"Womb to tomb?" Sam holds out a hand which Dean takes.

"Sperm to worm, and I'll live to regret this."

Before running off Sam adds, "Who knows maybe what ever you're looking for will be at the dance tonight."

Dean scoffs "Yeah who knows," his bright green eyes suddenly begin to light up as he considers the possibility.

Could be!

Who knows?

There's something due any day;

I will know right away,

Soon as it shows.

It may come cannonballing down through the sky,

Gleam in its eye,

Bright as a rose!

Who knows?

It's only just out of reach,

Down the block, on a beach,

Under a tree.

I got a feeling there's a miracle due,

Gonna come true,

Coming to me!

Could it be? Yes, it could.

Something's coming, something good,

If I can wait!

Something's coming, I don't know what it is,

But it is

Gonna be great!

With a click, with a shock,

Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,

Open the latch!

Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;

Catch the moon,

One-handed catch!

Around the corner,

Or whistling down the river,

Come on, deliver

To me!

Will it be? Yes, it will.

Maybe just by holding still,

It'll be there!

Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,

Meet a guy,

Pull up a chair!

The air is humming,

And something great is coming!

Who knows?

It's only just out of reach,

Down the block, on a beach,

Maybe tonight . . .

Not much later and not so far away in a tailor's shop an Angel with golden wings is fixing an old flying trench coat to one for a party for an extremely young extremely lovely one named Castiel ,who is a bright, excited, enthusiastic, obedient child but has the temper stubborn strength and awareness of a man.

"Please Gabriel you must make it shorter."

"Nope."

Castiel eyes his friend with his usual exasperated stubbornness. "It's for dancing no longer for flying!"

"With those boys you can start dancing and end up flying. Besides Michael made me promise."

"Ugh, Michael. One month I've been on Earth and do I even touch excitement? I sew all day I sit all night. For what great purpose did my fine brother bring me here?" Castiel slumps into a chair across from Gabe.

"To marry Lucifer."

Castiel shrugs. "When I look at Lucifer nothing happens."

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know: something. What happens when you look at Michael?"

"It's when I don't look it happens. Here let's see how it fits." He helps Castiel get the coat past his coal black wings.

"Oh, Gabriel it's perfect!"

"Ready Gentleman?" Asks Michael. He's a tall man with light brown hair and white wings. He's followed by a shy blond boy with red wings: Lucifer, who moves to stand behind Castiel.

"Michael it's very important that I have a good time at the dance tonight." Castiel says hugging his brother.

"Oh,"

"Tonight is my first night as a young man of earth."

When Dean arrives at the dance at ten he feels like he should've never come. Hunters and Angels are dancing on opposite sides of the gym. But in the corner was a boy possibly a few years younger than him. He was beautiful. Pale, dark hair blue eyes, even black wings, they came towards each other and start dancing, the boy's arms around his neck, his just bellow the boys wings. Suddenly in the middle of the song Dean stops to ask:

"You're not thinkin' I'm someone else?"

"I know you are not."

"Or that we've met before?"

"I know that we have not."

"I felt, I _knew_ something-never -before was gonna happen, _had _to happen but this-"

"My hands are cold," the boy interrupts and Dean reaches up to grab said body part. "Yours too." The boy murmurs.

Dean moves the boys hand to his cheek.

"So warm,"

While moving to cup the boys cheek Dean whispers "Yours too."

The boy gives him a white but gummy smile. "But of course, they are the same."

"It's so much to believe – you're not joking me?"

"I have not yet learned to joke that way. I think now I never will."

As if drawn by pure instinct Dean moves to kiss the boys hands then his lips. It's soft, tender and innocent. Neither of them saw Michael moving towards them with rage, both in the loving bubble of a first kiss.


	2. tonight

Dean figured the confrontation with Michael could have gone better. After he was roughly pushed away he watched as a war council was set up at Bobby's yard at midnight, and he watched the boy, who he now knew was named Castiel, go with Lucifer.

_I have to see him again_.

"Dean you coming?" Sam asks but Dean doesn't hear him he was to drowned in his new found love.

"Oh, we'll see him at Bobby's," a Hunter named Garth calls dragging Sam away.

_Castiel_ . . . Dean starts to walk towards the part of town that he knew the Angels lived.

_**The most beautiful sound I ever heard:**_

_**Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel . . .**_

_**All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word. .**_

_**Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel . . .**_

_**Castiel!**_

_**I've just met a boy named Castiel,**_

_**And suddenly that name**_

_**Will never be the same**_

_**To me.**_

_**Castiel!**_

_**I've just kissed a boy named Castiel,**_

_**And suddenly I've found**_

_**How wonderful a sound**_

_**Can be!**_

_**Castiel!**_

_**Say it loud and there's music playing,**_

_**Say it soft and it's almost like praying.**_

_**Castiel,**_

_**I'll never stop saying Castiel!**_

_**The most beautiful sound I ever heard.**_

_**Castiel**_

"Cass…Cass?" he frantically calls out as he runs down the street.

"Shhh,"

Dean looks up to see his love on the balcony of his apartment. He was wearing soft looking green pajamas, his wings oiled and combed, and softly smiling.

"Quick tell me your name."

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

"It's a nice name now you must go."

"No, come down. Just for a minute." Dean implores waving.

"A minute is not long enough." Castiel's smile looks forced and doesn't reach his eyes

"An hour then."

"No."

"Then I'm coming up." Dean moves to climb the ivy vines. When he gets up they begin to passionately kiss. As Dean kisses down his neck Castiel whispers

"It's dangerous—oh, Dean!"

"Castiel!" his mother Becky calls from inside.

"Nunc Matris."

Nunc Cass"

"Shhh."

"Shhh. I'm not one of them Cass." He holds him tighter

"Yes you are, but to me you are not. As I am one of them." He gestures toward his family.

"To me you are the…"

"Cassie!" This call is from his father Chuck.

"Etiam venio Pater."

"Cassie?"

"His pet name for me."

Dean laughs "I like him and he will like me."

"No he is like Michael—afraid" Cass suddenly laughs. Imagine being afraid of you.

"See?"

"I see you."

_**Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever,**_

_**In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do,**_

_**Nothing else but you**_

_**Ever!**_

_**DEAN**_

_**And there's nothing for me but Castiel,**_

_**Every sight that I see is Castiel.**_

_**CASTIEL**_

_**Dean, Dean…**_

_**DEAN**_

_**Always you, every thought I'll ever know,**_

_**Everywhere I go, you'll be.**_

_**CASTIEL**_

_**All the world is only you and me!**_

_**Tonight, tonight,**_

_**It all began tonight,**_

_**I saw you and the world went away.**_

_**Tonight, tonight,**_

_**There's only you tonight,**_

_**What you are, what you do, what you say.**_

_**DEAN**_

_**Today, all day I had the feeling**_

_**A miracle would happen -**_

_**I know now I was right.**_

_**BOTH**_

_**For here you are**_

_**And what was just a world is a star**_

_**Tonight! Tonight, tonight**_

_**The world is full of light**_

_**With suns and moons all over the place**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**The world is wild and bright**_

_**Going mad**_

_**Shooting sparks into space**_

_**Today, the world was just an address**_

_**A place for me to live in**_

_**No better than all right**_

_**But here you are**_

_**And what was just a world is a star**_

_**Tonight**_

CASTIEL'S FATHER'S VOICE (from inside)

Cassie!

"Wait for me." With a small kiss to Dean's lips he climbs in the window.

_**DEAN**_

_**Tonight, tonight,**_

_**It all began tonight,**_

_**I saw you and the world went away**_

"I cannot stay. Go quickly!" Castiel says when he returns.

"I'm not afraid,"

"Yes they are strict with me. Please".

"Good night." Dean kisses him slowly and soundly.

"Bonum nocte"

"I love you. "

"Yes, yes. Hurry!" Castiel says with a huge smile. Dean starts down but Castiel stops him. "Wait! When will I see you?"

"Tomorrow."

"I work at the tailor shop across the street."

"I'll come there."

"At closing time. Six o'clock".

"Yes."

"Good night."

"Good night".

"Dean!"

"Ssh!" Dean turns around with a smile.

"When you come, use the back door."

"Etiam". He starts down the street but Castiel calls him again

"Dean! Te amo, Dean. "

"Te amo, Castiel".

_**Good night, good night,**_

_**Sleep well and when you dream,**_

_**Dream of me**_

_**Tonight.**_

Castiel watches Dean go towards the human part of town with sparkling eyes and a soft smile before going into his room to sleep.


End file.
